1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for cleaning a turbocharger vane assembly of accumulated soot on a periodic basis.
The present invention further relates to a method of operating an internal combustion engine with an electronic central unit having memory and a turbocharger, preferably a variable geometry turbocharger, wherein the VGT is cycled according to engine operation status to effect cleaning of the turbocharger vane on a regular periodic basis as set by a timer in the ECU. The timer may be reset every ignition cycle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Miller et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,548,040 is the most pertinent to this invention. Specifically, Miller et al. '047 discloses a method and apparatus for determining when to initiate the cleaning of turbine blades of a turbocharger. The performance of the compressor portion of the turbocharger is monitored and upon a degradation and performance being detected, it is indicated that the fouling of the turbine blade has occurred. In response to this indication a water injection system is energized for supplying atomized water under high pressure to the exhaust gas powering the turbocharger to effectively clean the turbine blades. Means are provided for decreasing the speed of the turbocharger after the cleaning cycle to allow for an effective cleaning process. Miller et al. '040 discloses the use of a nozzle to inject water on the turbine blades in order to effect cleaning.